Izuku and The Merchant
by Digidestined0252
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wishes that he would have a quirk, so he could be a hero. What if he meets a certain red-haired merchant who sells items that only exist in video games. Chapter 3 and onwards are what ifs one-shots if Izuku chooses a item. Note: Izuku is a Nintendo fan. Inko and Katsuki cameos.
1. The Merchant

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belonged to their rightful owners.**

**The ****Merchant**

A another day in his second year of middle school. Izuku Midoriya was being picked on for not having a quirk, his classmates keeps telling him to give up his dreams of being a hero. However he's remained hopeful, someday he'll get a chance to change that.

Izuku was walking back to home from school, while thinking without noticing his surroundings.

Izuku: 'I'm not useless, but nobody can me a chance to prove myself. Why? Why I was born quirkless? I wish there's a way to help me be a hero.

While thinking, Izuku accidentally bumps a person to the ground.

Izuku (Panicking): Oh my god! I'm so sorry for you, miss! I wasn't paying attention!

Lady: Well! Be a gentleman and help a lady out.

Izuku gives his hand to the woman who lift herself from the ground and who dust her clothes.

Lady: Next time. Be more careful with your surroundings, kid.

Izuku: Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Just who are you, miss?

Putting his hand on his head in his embarrassment.

Lady: My name is Anna, and you?

Izuku: Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku noticed that Anna is a red-haired woman with a ponytail. Her clothes, her cape and her boots that is mostly red matching her hair color and a bit of yellow. He sees a teddy bear on her belt. (Anna's design is based on her appearance from Fire Emblem Awakening.)

Anna noticed Izuku's body shaking, but she couldn't understand why.

Anna: Why are you feeling down?

Izuku answered her question, but avoided eye contact with her and trying not to cry.

Izuku: Because I a-a-a-am Q-q-a Quirkless!

Anna (Confused) : Quirkless?

Before Anna can say anything, she sees Izuku fell on his knees and broke down in tears.

Anna: Whoa! Whoa! Why are you are crying?

Izuku (Crying): I'm quirkless! No matter much I tried, everyone keeping me that I can't a hero! I lost my friend Kacchan, my dad died of a brokenheart, and my mom cried in her sleep every night! It's been my life's dream of becoming a hero like All-Might, because I wanted to help people! But I can't! I just wished there's a way for that to happen!

Anna listened to his speech, feeling sorry for him for having a hard life. She made a choice that can help him.

Anna: There's a way for you to achieve your dreams.

Izuku stopped crying when he heard her. He lifted his head to her and wipes his tears away.

Izuku: How? How are you going to help me?

Anna: I owned a shop down the street from here and I sell many unique items that are literally _out_ of this world and can be only found my shop of wanders.

Izuku with a hopeful look

Izuku: Really? How can your store can help me?

Anna: I have items that help you becoming a hero. So, you want be a hero? I promised that I don't bite.

Izuku thinks the stranger that he barely met claims she can help him. But he wanted to have a chance to be a hero, so he made a risky choice he has to trust her.

Izuku (Determined): Yes. I wanted be a hero!

Anna with her smile: Good! Follow me to my store.

Izuku nodded as they begin to walk down the street to the shop. When they reached there, Izuku noticed that Anna's shop is a block away from his home. He wandered why he never noticed the store before, but he thinks that Anna recently open up her store.

Anna: What's wrong?

Izuku: My home is a away block from here, why I never noticed your shop before?

Anna: Oh! I just rent this place for a month, because I'm a traveling merchant. I'm not from around here, just far from home.

Izuku: Where are you from?

To avoid his question, Anna opens the door.

Anna: Welcome to my shop, come on in!

Anna entered her store, before Izuku can follow her. His phone begins to ring, he checked on it, he realized his mom was calling.

Inko: Izuku, honey where are you? you're usually at home at this hour?

Izuku: I'm at the store, mom. Just checking, if they have the new game for my system or not. Be home in a hour.

Inko: Okay, sweetie. Be home before sunset, love you.

Izuku: I love you, too mom.

Inko hangs up the house phone and and sit back on the couch waiting for her son to come home. She noticed the photo of her family, how happy they were before her husband passed away. Before her son was diagnosed as quirkless, her husband Hisashi give Izuku a video game system called N64. Izuku fell in love with a game that her son usually calls "Smash 64". After that, her son became a huge fan of that game and the characters. She remembered her son wished his quirk would be super strength similar to a ape wearing red tie, using electricity that a yellow mouse uses, or fire-based attacks similar to a racer. Even after he's quirkless, he would remained hopeful that his dream will come true.

Inko: Izuku... be careful, I can't lose you too.

Katsuki used to be a dear friend to Izuku, but not anymore. Katsuki became the bully to his former friend because Deku refuse to give up his dream. He sees Izuku accidentally push a woman to the ground and laughs.

Katsuki: I told Deku, he's useless.

However Katsuki never seen the red-haired woman before, but he dismiss her thinking it's not important.

As Izuku enters the shop, he sees many items that only can exist in video games including from his favorites.

**How you liked it? Next chapter will posted later.**


	2. The Shop

**I do not own the characters, they belonged to their rightful owners.**

**The Shop**

As he enters the shop, Izuku couldn't believe that he was seeing. It was a small shop fulled of merchandises of many pro heroes: All-Might, Midnight, Crimson Riot, Endeavor and many more. Izuku noticed a boy with black hair was searching for something in the poster section.

?: I finally found the limited edition poster of Crimson Riot that was signed by the hero himself. I knew it wasn't a waste of time searching for it for nearly a year!

The boy sees Izuku and walks up to him. Izuku was somehow surprised to see him in the store of all places, one noticeable thing about the boy is his teeth are razor sharp.

Izuku: Hi Kirishima!

Kirishima: Hey, Midoriya! I want stayed and talk with you about going to my school for the next school year, I have a friend who would love to meet you soon. But my parents are going to kill me, if I come home late again.

He noticed Anna. "I finally found that I was looking for, miss."

Kirishima walks to the counter and waited for Anna to make his payment.

Anna: "Hold on, Izuku. I have a customer waiting, wait over here."

Izuku recently met Kirishima at the school where his friend goes to, when he and his mom visited the middle school about transferring there for the next school year. Mrs. Midoriya found out about Katsuki bullying her son, after she sawed him pushing Izuku to the ground while his lackeys toss her son's backpack in a dumpster on her way home.

Izuku stopped thinking, when he heard the cash register rings. Kirishima smiled as he holds the poster in his arm.

Anna: Thanks you for shopping with us. Please come again!

Kirishima waves his hand to the shopkeeper. Before he can leave the door, he talks to Izuku.

Kirishima: What are you here, of all places Midoriya?

Izuku: The owner wants me to check out her store, my home is a block away. Why did you buy a poster?

Kirishima unfolds the poster to Izuku. "This Crimson Riot poster is out of print and impossible to find. Don't you remember I told you, I'm fan of Crimson Riot, when we first met three weeks ago?

"I'll text you, when I reach home Midoriya! This lady sells so many rare hero merch, including the ones that were supposed to be hard to find. I asked her where for where she find them, she only answered 'Its a trade secret'. Well see ya, bro!

Izuku: Bye! It was nice to see you again, Kirishima!

As the boys waved goodbye to each other, Izuku walks to the counter. "So how does any of your merchandise is going to help me?"

Anna: Oh! I didn't meant those items, the ones are in the backroom.

Izuku (Confused): The backroom?

Anna: Yes. Is where I keep the items that I mentioned before. Before you can go in, you must promised me, you can't tell anyone about what you see in there.

Izuku is suspicious at Anna, thinking she maybe a thief. He remembers she refused to answers his question about where she's from. He's even more suspicious, when she asked him to keep his mouth shut before entering in the back. So far she has a friendly personality, so he has no choice to take her word. "I promised I won't tell anybody."

Anna smlies and unlocks the door to the backroom, as soon they entered. Izuku went on fanboy mode.

The backroom of Anna's shop is fulled items from his favorite video games series with replicas of weapons, costumes, hats and items based on several video games and characters including the playable characters that were in the first Supe Smash Bros game: the game that he loves playing so much, when he was a child.

Izuku: "Oh my gosh!" Izuku has two sides of his fan side: All-Might and Nintendo games (more specifically Super Smash Bros, its his favorite series.)

Anna: Hero merchandises aren't the only things I sell.

Izuku stopped and noticed a solo Pokeball, a green stone-like tablet and a mysterious light green-colored egg on a shelf, away from the Pokeballs that are on a bottom shelf.

Izuku: Why did you have so many items on video games, Anna? This egg looks so real.

As Izuku tried to grab the egg for a better look, only a unknown creature hidden in the shadows slapped him on the hand from touching it. "Ow!"

Anna: Be careful! Because that egg _is_ the real deal! There's a Pokemon inside of it.

Izuku tilted his head in confusion and gives her a confused look, because she said a Pokemon is inside of the egg.

Izuku: Anna, are you lying to me? Pokemon don't exist.

Anna: "Don't believe me, how about I show you?" Anna puts two fingers on her mouth and whistles. "Come on out, Penny!"

The creature known as Penny that previously slapped Izuku's hand slowly crawls its to Anna, then jumped on her right shoulder. Izuku's eye wides open in shocked as he recognized what kind of creature Penny is.

Peeny is a reptilian with its body is mostly green with its stomach and front are colored red, the tail has a dark green color, its hands and feet has three digits, finally its eyes are yellow with long narrow pupils.

Penny is the Wood Gecko Pokemon: Treecko

Izuku couldn't believed what he is seeing. He's is seeing a real life Pokemon. Izuku's body begins to shake and points his finger at Anna, while saying: "I can't believe it! A real life Treecko! How's that even possible!?

Anna: Izuku. The reason why I asked you about never telling anyone the truth. It because, I not from this world.

Izuku shocked of hearing a big revelation, however... Izuku: "Wait! If Treecko is real, when that means the world of Pokemon is also real too? But, how did she go to that world? Maybe she has a quirk that allowed her travel to other worlds, that means also places like the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule or Dreamland are real? mutter mutter mutter mutter..." His infamous muttering habit kicks in.

Anna can literally see the word mutter is circling around them, making her very uncomfortable. "This world is pretty strange, think you seen it all."

Anna: "Hey! You're muttering!" her yelling scared Izuku from his muttering, who awkwardly smiles at her and putting his left hand on his neck.

Izuku: Sorry, its really bad habit that I have. So why are you here in my world and where are you from?

Anna: I'm here, because I traveled between worlds by using a outrealm gate, I collect and sell items to people in those worlds. For example, selling Super Mushrooms in Dreamland. My home is at the kingdom of Yilsse.

Izuku: "Yilsse? Wait, that means you're Anna with the really big family of Annas!?" As Anna nodded as yes for her answer.

Izuku: How did you meet your Treecko?

Anna: "I visited the Hoenn region once to pick the berries from there and I met Penny from one of the trees. Even since, we been partners for a while."

Penny: "Treecko!"

Izuku: Since all of your items are real. I can get to choose a item from a world that is based on a video game?

Anna: "Sure, however..." she pulls out a crystal that's twice the size of her hand. "This crystal will allowed you to see a possible future between here and the next four months depending on what item you wanted. So, chose carefully."

With Anna's crystal that can show him possible timelines, Izuku may have to chose a item more carefully. Since a possible timeline may become his own future.

Izuku: I know about the egg and the stone tablet first, Anna.

Anna turns her head to Penny who nodded in agreement.

Izuku's dream can finally came true, however he has to make a hard choice of which item that's going to help him to make it a reality.

**Kirishima wasn't planned to appeared in the story, since he's a fan of Crimson Riot. Why not have him visited Anna's shop? Sorry if I changed the canon.**

**Anna is the playable unit that be recruited in Fire Emblem Awakening. the events of the story is set after Grima's death. Since her ending said she left the Shepherds, in order to returned her life as a traveling merchant.**

**The reason for choosing the name "Penny" for Anna's Treecko is pretty obvious.**

**The crystal served as a plot device of allowing Izuku to see possible timelines, since future chapters are excluding the final chapter, they're what-ifs depending on what item.**


	3. Treecko and Deku

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belonged to their rightful owners**

**Izuku is 14 years old in the story.**

**Anna's in her early twenties.**

**Treecko and Deku**

Izuku follows Anna to the shelf to the green egg was put in a portable container, he sees the egg glowing.

Anna: "If you're wandering about the egg, it's a Treecko egg. the glow means it'll be hatching really soon." As she put away her crystal.

Izuku (Amazement): Whoa! If the egg hatched right now. That means, the first ever pokemon will be born in this world!

As a child, Izuku dreams of meeting a real pokemon and traveling to places: Mushroom Kingdom, Kanto Region or Dreamland. As he grows older, he was disheartened. Even living in a world fulled of quirks, worlds from video games don't exist. After meeting Anna and her Treecko: Penny, his inner child side was satisfied that those worlds are real.

Izuku: Anna, where did you get the egg?

Anna: "I find the egg, when Penny showed me to her nest. I only found an egg there. Penny told me, their mother: Sceptile was captured by poachers and was never seen again, leaving her and her unhatch sibling alone." Penny gave a sad look to Izuku. Izuku can relate with Penny, Izuku's father had passed away years ago.

Izuku lost his father at a young age, after he was unable to handle the stress of having a quirkless son. The last words his father said to him was: "I'm sorry, you were born quirkless. I love you no matter what, my baby boy". After that his father fell asleep, but he never woke up. The doctor said he died of a broken heart in his sleep.

Anna: "I asked her, if she and her sibling would stayed with me until they could find a place for themselves. Then we became partners, Penny is waiting her sibling to hatch for a while." Anna pick up the stone tablet. "This is the Bond Plate."

Izuku (Confused): Bond Plate?

Anna: The Plate is said to allowed anyone who possesses it, to gained abilities though the bonds between the trainer and their pokemon panther. It was made by "The Original One" who created Sinnoh, I don't remembered what was the name.

Izuku: Wait. What if I accept the Plate?

Anna: According to the legend. If the Plate accepts you, it will entered your body becoming a part of you.

Izuku flinch back and gives Anna, a horrified look. He has mixed feelings about having a plate entering his body, but he wanted a quirk. However he saw that the plate was glowing.

Anna looking down at the plate. "The glow means that the plate accepted you, Izuku!"

Izuku: That means I can get the plate? But, I don't have any pokemon.

Penny: "Treecko!" Anna sees Penny points her finger at the egg. Anna realized that Penny was trying to saying. Anna: "She wanted you to take the egg."

Izuku (Shocked): Nani!? Why!?

Anna: Even the plate accepted you, it won't work if you don't have any pokemon. Penny wants you to take care of the egg, she wanted her sibling to have a good life and she knows you're a good person.

Izuku: "I can't accept the egg!" If he wanted to the plate to work, he needed a pokemon. Despite of this, Izuku refused. "I am sorry, I can't accept this" Anna puts the plate back on the shelf.

Anna: "I understand, there's a few other items that interest you." She took out her crystal and gives it to Izuku. "It will show you, a possible future. Close your eyes."

Izuku did closes his eyes and sees a vision.

**At the Midoriya Household**.

**10 minutes later...**

Inko heard the door open and her son came home, however she noticed Izuku was carrying a container with a large green egg inside.

Inko: "Izuku, what's that egg you're carrying?" Izuku carefully placed on the table and replies "You'll see when it hatches, Mom."

Inko: We're having Katsudon for dinner tonight, Izuku.

Izuku (Smiled): "Katsudon? Thanks mom!" However Izuku felt pain on his chest. "Ah! Anna was kidding that the plate would literally entered my body, I hoped it'll go away soon."

Two hours later...

Inko was finishing making dinner and Izuku patiently waits on the table.

In Izuku's room. Izuku placed the egg on his bed and with a Pokeball that Anna giving him, since Pokemon aren't native to his world. However the egg started to glow again, but only faster and the whole room is covered in a bright light.

Once the light faded away, at the spot where the egg once stood. A baby Treecko is born. "Treecko?"

Treecko: "Tree?" While looking for it's parent in Izuku's room. "Tree" Treecko sees the door is slightly open and realized its parent must be at the other side of the door.

As the Midoriyas are eating dinner in peace, Treecko quietly pushes the door and sees Izuku on table. During its time inside of the egg, Treecko can sensed Izuku as it's parent.

Izuku turned his head and noticed the door. 'The door was only opened a bit, guess the wind must've moved it'. He continues eating, unaware of a Treecko is crawling on his chair. Inko is eating and she stopped, when she sawed something unbelievable is on her son's head.

In the past, her son would watch videos from video games. Inko was seeing a Treecko sitting on Izuku's shoulders, he noticed his mom stopped eating and asked: "Is there something wrong, mom?"

Inko: "There's something on your shoulders, sweetie." She points her fork. Izuku moved his arms to check, he feels a smooth surface. Then Treecko moved on top of Izuku's head and happily greeted: "Treecko!"

Izuku calmly grabbed Treecko and stared at it, he couldn't believe it. 'Treecko must've hatched from the egg, I can't believe I missed it!'. Then Izuku begins to cry tears of joy and hugs the newborn Treecko who returned his affection. By judging by her son's reaction, he must somehow got his hands on a pokemon egg. "Izuku".

Izuku opened his eyes and looked at his mother, forgotten that his mom had seen Treecko. Izuku (Nervously) "Mom, I can explained".

Despite his promise to Anna, Izuku had to tell his mom about Anna, the existence of the worlds and pokemon, but excluded about the Bond Plate. Inko has trouble breathing of after her son explained, eventually she calmed down. She told her son that he can keep Treecko, but he must make sure Treecko is kept hidden. Izuku is fully aware of the danger, if Treecko is exposed. However... The Midoriyas hears a loud stomach growl

Treecko (Weak): "Tree" Treecko points its mouth and rubbing its arm on its lower body. Inko: "Izuku, I think Treecko is hungry."

Izuku: "Yeah. After being born, Treecko hadn't eaten yet."

**Two weeks later...**

Izuku was thankful that school's off for four weeks, taking care of Treecko was challenging for him. Anna gave him a pokedex and discovered Treecko is a male and can use Pound and Leer, which he started a Treecko analysis book. He discovered the Bond Plate has started manifested its power in his body, after his arm started to glowed and the pokedex said that Izuku has learned the Mega Punch. **(In Gen 3, Treecko can learned Mega Punch from a move tutor. Izuku can learned pokemon moves based on the Treecko line.)**

Treecko discovered that there's no pokemon in the world, after Izuku explained. Humans have many unique abilities, after seeing Inko levitating a fruit to him once. And Izuku has a muttering habit, he started reading in the pokedex. Izuku would mutter making Treecko uncomfortable, who used Pound on the ground to scare Izuku to stop.

Izuku took Treecko to the park and sits on a bench to study about UA. While Treecko is playing at the park, Izuku horrified to Katsuki is walking by himself. 'Oh no! Kacchan! I can't led him see Treecko!' When he turn around, Treecko is on the top of a tree.

Katsuki was walking in the park to calm his mind, after getting he gotten himself into a another scream match with his mom after she learned from Mrs. Midoriya, he was bullying Deku. 'Unable! If the old lady found out that I lefted Deku with burns again. She said that I'll be grounded for a year!'.

Katsuki immediately saw Izuku was sitting on a bench and started running to him. "DEKU!!". Before he can run away, Katsuki grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What are you doing here in the park!" Izuku knows that Katsuki is angry, he doesn't understand why. "I'm studying about UA, Kacchan."

Katsuki: "I told you before Deku, you'll never be a hero!"

Izuku: "It's been my dream since we're little, Kacchan. I'll never give up!

Katsuki started making tiny explosions with his free hand, despite his mom's warning. "Maybe I'll teached you another lesson, Deku!" Izuku cried in tears, that Katsuki is going to attack him. Suddenly...

"Ah!" Katsuki is hit on the head by Treecko's tail. "Treecko!".

Treecko never played outside of home. While playing in a tree, made Treecko felt nostalgic for some reason. Once he reached to the top, he sees a blonde human holding his trainer's shirt collar. Treecko sees one of the blonde's hand making small explosions and about to attack Izuku, driven by instincts to protect his parent. Treecko used Slam on Katsuki, by slamming his tail on the blonde's head and causing him fall on the ground.

"Ah!" Izuku screams after Katsuki was attacked by Treecko, he immediately grabbed his parent and ran away at a incredible speed. Katsuki lifted his head, just in time to see his former childhood friend running at high speed. 'Deku has a quirk!? He kept it as a secret from me!? Once I get my that Deku!' All he can see is red, Katsuki was beyond angry... Izuku has a speed quirk and somehow involved with the attacker who hit him on the head, while his back was turned. He ran off searching for Izuku and his attacker in the park, demanding answers. 'I'm gonna kill Deku and that coward who dares attacked me!'

Izuku and Treecko reached the Midoriya Household, they're inside. Izuku sits on the couch to catch his breath. 'I can't I ran that fast! I must've used Agility to get here, I really need to known what move I learned'. Once he calmed down, Izuku noticed Treecko felled sleep. ' I'm going to have a talk with Treecko about not attacking people like that, I don't would lose him too'. Since his mom won't be from work for several hours, Izuku decided to write in his analysis book for Treecko. "Treecko must've learned Slam, when he hits Kacchan with his tail. I wander how hard Treecko can attacked with his tail. mutter, mutter, mutter...

Izuku suddenly hears a explosion, he checked outside and he heard ssomeone yelled in the top of their lungs from the distance. "DAMN!!" Izuku realized it was Katsuki who lost his temper after he couldn't find him and Treecko in the park. 'Note to self: Practice Agility for future purposes'. As Izuku nervously sweats, that once he returns to school. A very angry Katsuki will be waiting for him there, as he slowly closes the door.

Izuku opens his eyes and gives the crystal to Anna. "I think about it, Anna. I just need a little more time."

Anna nodded. "Follow me, there items is from Ylisse". Izuku sees a golden mechanical sphere, inside of it is a red orb with a light blue mark of a teardrop and a little-brown leather book which seems to be written by a "Robin".

**I wanted to create a third scene between Midoriya and Treecko, but I'm unable to think about anything. Sorry if this feels unsatisfying or rushed for you guys.**

**Remember, this fanfic is mostly what-ifs scenarios. If Izuku chooses a item from a game series and how it would effect his life.**

**One of my reasons for creating this page. Once I dreamt of Izuku enter the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world as a Treecko, given to his personality and sense of heroism.**


	4. Izuku's Tome

**Disclaimer: Don't owned anything.**

**Izuku's Tome**

Several months ago...

Following Grima's death and the discovery of Robin's return, Anna quietly lefted her allies to continue traveling. In a far off location from Ylisstol, lies the Outrealm Gate.

"Well, this is it sister." Anna talking to her sister Anna: The Keeper. "Just be careful, there are worlds that's very different than this one. I remembered Anna visited one world where she sold all of her food inventory in one day, when a woman with blue hair brought all of them for a feast for her birthday party." as she warned her sister.

"I'll take care, bye." Anna bids farewell to Anna as she entered the gate. however, she appeared in a ancient palace.

"What is this place?" Anna looked around her surroundings, until she heard a similar voice.

"Welcome young traveler." Anna turned her left and sees the Voice of Naga: Lady Tiki. (Her appearance is based on her design from Awakening)

"Lady Tiki? Why did you brought me here, milady?"

"Forgive me, I'm not the Voice. You're familiar with. I'm from the Outrealm, where Prince Chrom was sent to prevent the Fell Dragon from ending all life in my world."

Anna remembered that the Shepherds were summoned by Naga to save the 12 future children and their world from the Fell Dragon's wrath. In that world, Lucina and her Shepherds has defeated Grima with the help of Tiki who became the new Divine Dragon after Naga's death. (The events of The Future Past DLC)

"Wait! Prince Chrom said that you're the Divine Dragon in that world, we were sent to saved Princess Lucina and her allies?

The manakete nodded. "I summoned you for a reason, traveler. Will you listen to my request?" "Yes milady." Anna replied.

"A world where humans have unique abilities called Quirks, some can create, breathe fire, became giants or even steal them as well. Each of them have a young man with a soul of a true hero becomes its savior. Unfortunately from some worlds, he has taken his own life or falls from the light. If those events ever happened, that world will face a grim future."

"I had foresee one world where he committed to end his own life by the hands of his tormentor: a young man with the ability to create explosions who used to be his childhood friend before being consumed by his pride and arrogance. In the future, the boy's tormentor and his allies (Class 1-A) would meet their demise by the hands of a human called: All-For-One. This man will eventually discovered the existence of the Outrealms that he will spread his evil influence to all the worlds, Ylisse and all worlds will face chaos and destruction. Not even the Shepherds, Naga or myself can stop him" Anna was horrified of hearing Tiki's warning. Grima would have ended the world, if Robin hadn't sacrificed himself to stained the Fell Dragon. If Lady Tiki said is true, this All-For-One could more powerful than Grima.

"Milady, Is there a way to prevent that from happening?"

"Yes, I summoned you here. First, you must visited Hyrule, The Mushroom Kingdom, and other worlds to collect items that can be only be found there. They will help the young man whose hero name is called "Deku" to prevent that future. Unfortunately I have no idea which world that event will occurred, You have to travel each world to located him."

Before Anna can say anything, Tiki gave her a tome. Upon inspecting the book, Anna recognized the handwriting. "This tome is written by Robin, I recognize his work. I don't remembered seeing this before."

"It because the tome is from my world, the spirit of the tactician and myself created the book. It allowed the user to use Thunder, Wind, Fire, Light and Dark magic, as well healing magic."

Tiki holds out a golden sphere, Anna recognized it as a Master Seal.

"This Seal will allow the user access to use magic and receive clothes based on the Tactician Robin's outfit."

Anna put away the tome and seal in her bag. "I'll accept your request, Lady Tiki."

"Thank you Anna. I'll sent you back to your world. Use the Outrealm Gate located those worlds." Tiki sent Anna back.

"People failed to recognize that you have extraordinary potential to a true hero, Izuku Midoriya. Even the Master Sword and Flachion find him deemed worthy of wielding them without the blessing of the triforce or the marking of Naga."

(Tiki is aware of Izuku's identity, due her status as The Divine Dragon. She can't interfere with the affairs of other worlds besides her own and by requesting Anna for help, the nickname "Deku" and given her items that were blessed by her. She had overstepped her boundaries and thus unable to reveal Izuku's true name to Anna.)

(This served as the reason, why Anna is in the world of My Hero. Tiki might make more appearances in the story.)

Anna's Shop

"This is a Master Seal!" Izuku holding the namesake item and returned to its spot. "This must be a tome." he holds the book, for some reason he can sensed the book was blessed by a divine being. 'Anna did said she's from Ylisse. The Divine Dragon: Naga must have created or blessed it'

"Anna, tell me more about them"

"The Seal will allow the user to change their class to the tactician class, that allowed them to use magic. This book is called "Grandmaster's Tome", Robin created the book, it contains many spells and was blessed by Lady Naga."

Anna explained that the two items.

Izuku is interested about using magic, however he wasn't sure if he wanted them, since they're from Anna's home.

"If you want both the tome and the seal, there's one important thing, you should know Izuku." Izuku snapping back to reality when he heard Anna.

"What it is?"

Anna with a serious look on her face. "You must never practice any powerful spells without practicing the basic spells first. If you do that, bad things will happen. if example: If you decide to use Thoron without learning Thunder, it will cause a explosion." Anna smiling menacingly at a horrified Izuku. "You don't want to do that, do you?" Izuku who nodded at a fast pace.

"No, I don't" Putting a hand on his head. "Anna, just out of curiosity. Were there other people who visited this room before me?"

"Actually yes, I had a few people came by here before, mostly for improving or controlling their quirks. I remembered I sold a Dread Plate, I discovered it in the Abyssal Ruins in the Unova region."

Izuku was slightly jealous that Anna visited the Pokemon world, he wanted to go there, when he was a kid. He remembers Kacchan once mentioned that Charizard is his favorite pokemon, because it's fiery power and dragon appearance.

"The person brought it, because his quirk goes out of control at night and hopes that the Plate can allow him control it. He's unusual, he has a bird-like head and his shadow comes to alive that he calls it "Dark Shadow". I met some unusual people before, I met a girl with blonde hair carrying a ring of keys who was looking for gold keys. I told her I don't carry them, later that day, the girl was with a boy with pink hair wearing a scarf that look like dragon scales and a talking blue cat. They nearly destroyed the town during a fight against a wanted criminal and thankfully my merchandises weren't damaged or I would've sent a enormous bill to their guild, they're infamous for causing property damage."

Upon hearing that, Izuku doesn't want to know hear about that battle. "I consider about the seal and the tome, Anna."

"Very well" Anna hold out the crystal to Izuku. "Let see a possible future."

Izuku grabbed the crystal once again, with a deep breath. He closed his eyes and sees a vision.

The next day at Midoriya Household.

6:30 P.M.

After being bullied by Katsuki once again, Izuku returned home with a bruise hand.

"My mom will come home in a hour and she'll see my hand and she gotta call Kacchan's mom!" Izuku panicking. "There's gotta be a way to heal my hand, unless I have... magic!" Izuku remembered Anna said that the tome has healing magic which he can use heal his hand.

Knowing he can't use the tome without magic, he finds the seal on his desk. "Alright, I'm ready" The Master Seal started to glowed and floating above Izuku. Electricity started to sparked from the seal which glowed brighter, until it vanished and the light and electricity hits Izuku. Midoriya's clothes is change into a outfit similar to Robin's outfit (Izuku's outfit is based on Robin's green costume from Smash Ultimate). "Green, not surprisingly since my hair and eyes are colored green. Maybe it'll be my hero costume in the future." Inpecting his new clothes and it was suprisingly comfortable.

Izuku opens the book and found the Nosferatu spell. 'Wait, I can read the spell perfectly. I must have gained the ability to read the language from Anna's world.' After leaving Anna's shop, Izuku wanted to read the whole tome, but he was unable due to being written in a language that originated from a another world.

Izuku find out that Nosferatu spell can heal the user's health "Okay, let's try this. Nosferatu!" Izuku's hand is suddenly surrounded with dark aura. Izuku was freaking out, he tried shaking his hand which failed. Until his hand sent out a wave of dark smoke to a houseplant in the kitchen window. Izuku sees the plant was surrounded by the smoke, when it vanished. Izuku was horrified, the plant wither away.

Wanted to know some answers, Izuku reads spell again. He realized he forgot to finish reading the description. "By stealing life-force from your enemies, your health will restore in exchange." Izuku nervously noticed his hand is healed in returned with the plant's life. 'Maybe I shouldn't learned this spell'. suddenly the plant is pushed by the wind, causing it fall out from the window.

Once Izuku reached the window, he hears the sound of a pot breaking and someone yelling in pain. Izuku was shocked, once he saw the unfortunate person was Katsuki.

"Eep!" Izuku led a yelp, the potted plant land on Katsuki's head, whose hair is covered with dirt and leaves. "I just finished taking a shower!" Creating sparks in his hands. "If I found out who did this... I'm gonna kill them!" Yelling before storming off back home in anger, with Izuku nervously shutting the window.

**Meanwhile...**

In a bedroom with a lamp as the solo light source, a young boy in Midoriya's age group is examining a stone tablet on his desk. A noticeable difference about him, his head has the appearance of a raven or crow.

Fumikage Tokoyami: The customer who purchased the Dread Plate from Anna. I still can't believe this came from the Unova Region. If I remembered correctly, the Dread Plate can be found at the Abyssal Ruins." Tokoyami inspecting the stone tablet. "That woman must have a quirk that allowed her to travel between this world and the pokemon."

He's sitting quietly as if he was waiting for something, until he spoke. "It's not a coincidence, she's looked exactly like the Annas from the Fire Emblem or despite the fact her name is also Anna."

He waited again and answered. "I know I took a risk of buying off from a mysterious woman, but the plate helped me with controlling you from going berserk at night."

The main reason he brought the plate from Anna, was to controlling his quirk at night, since it can go out of control. After training his quirk with the plate, Tokoyami discovered that the Dread Plate not only can control Dark Shadow from going berserk, but increased his quirk's power during the day, since it's weak at daytime and has a weakness towards light.

Before he can say anything, his head moved around as if he was searching for something. "Dark Shadow, can you sensed it?"

Tokoyami's shadow comes to alive, revealing itself as Dark Shadow. "Yes, I'm sensing a disturbance. But I haven't felt this much darkness, since we visited the shopkeeper."

"Correct Dark Shadow, I'm sensing... dark magic. Someone must've brought that tome and practicing magic for the first time.

"As a embodiment of darkness myself, I should be able to identify the one whose been using dark magic. I highly doubt we're going to meet that person.

Tokoyami nodded in agreement "Still they're practicing magical forces that shouldn't exist in this world." letting out a deep breath. "I have a feeling we might meet each other someday."

**One week later...**

**Izuku's room**

Izuku was able to learned how to use healing magic without the tome, however it cost the double amount of Izuku's magical energy.

While reading on dark magic, he discovered roughly half of the spell that can steal life-forces from people. Not liking the spells that could kill, Izuku decided to avoid those spells. After mastering healing and Izuku decided to practice thunder magic.

"Finally finished with all the healing magic spells, which spell what should I learned now?" Izuku begins looking though the Grandmaster's Tome, until he finds the Thoron spell. "Thoron? Oh that's right, It's one of Robin's special attacks from Smash Bros." Izuku wanted to practice the spell, instead of learning Thunder. 'Let see if I can try this!' By mimicking the same pose as Robin did, from smash bros. Izuku was able to fully changed up his tome. "Incredible! Its flashing, just like from the games!" Izuku's amazement faded away, when he heard a knock on the door from his mom. "Izuku, dinner's ready." "I'm coming mom, just need to finished one chapter from my book."

Izuku remembered his mom found his tome by accident and had lied to her that he brought from a antique store. He was slightly surprised his mom believed him, since she once visited a antique store with his father since there's a one in the neighborhood. Izuku immediately snapped back to reality, and accidentally released the spell without him noticing. Thoron was launched out of the window, leaving burned marks on the curtains.

Izuku realized his tome is no longer flashing. "What happened? Why the tome's stopped..." He looked at his curtains and his eyes widen in horror. He accidentally unleashed a powerful spell on Musutafu. Izuku's body continues to shake in fear, unable to contain himself anymore, he took a deep breath. Inko waiting patiently for her son to join her, until... "AHHHHHHHH!" Inko heard a loud scream from her son's room, she led a sigh.

She once find a book appeared to be solely based on medieval Europe stories,

She was happy that Izuku took a interest on medieval history, however she's worried that he might read a sensitive subject involving a illness that wiped out more than half of Europe. Since Izuku disliked the subject of death, after her husband passed away in his sleep. However Izuku was able to moved on, he still disliked the subject. By judging by his reaction he must've find how many died from the plague. "Oh Izuku. What I'm going with you."

Katsuki who's surprisingly in a calm mood is brushing his teeth, he suddenly hears electricity outside. He ran out from the bathroom with his toothbrush in his month, when he checked. There was nothing outside. 'I guess making explosions over the years, starting making me hearing things.' As he finished blushing his teeth.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in Musutafu...**

Denki Kaminari is quietly watching videos on his phone on his bed. "Man. I wanted have a Pikachu for myself, they're so awesome! Specially with their electricity, they never electrocuted their brains, unlike mine." He remembered he heard a rumor from news media about a new vigilante suddenly appeared in Japan. People that were saved by the stranger testified their savior is female and called herself as "The Scarlet Hood", due to wearing a red cloak that mostly covered her head and medieval styled armor. She's currently unidentifiable as her face is behind a yellow mask, the description of her mask is designed similar to a fox. (Keaton's Mask)

In one villain's testimony mentioned that the vigilante used a ball that sent out a large yellow mouse to paralyzed him, he described it as the Pokemon: Pikachu. Eyewitnesses statements, detail sketches of footprints and close-up video footages even back-up his story, the internet went into a frenzy ever since.

"If Pikachu is real, maybe there's a way to get my hands on one..." Denki heard a distance explosion. "An explosion?

Suddenly the electricity went out.

"A black out? How the heck is going on?" While getting up from bed.

"DENKI!! Did you blowed up the fuse box again?" Kaminari hears his mother shouting from downstairs, he opens the door and replied. "I swear I didn't overload it again, Mom!" "If you're lying, no Internet for a month and it'll come out of your allowance!"

(Denki would used his quirk to charge his phone's battery, however he may accidentally released electricity that would hit the outlets and causing a power outage in the Kaminari Household. His parents would punished him by taking his allowances to covered the costs of the damages. I'm not sure if Kaminari did this in the canon, so just go with it.)

'I swear! I swear that I didn't... Huh?' As he closed the door, Denki noticed the whole neighborhood is out and opens his window to see the city is completely dark. "It's a city wide black out! I hoped I don't get blamed for this." Denki nervously saying, since he accidentally caused a massive black out in his neighborhood twice.

The next day at the Midoriya Household.

"A large electricity beam appeared out of nowhere and hits one of the power plant's main generator, causing itself exploded after being overloaded with too much electricity. Causing the biggest blackout in the city's history. The reason for the attack on the power plant is currently unknown, and thankfully no one else was injured during the explosion and only last for two hours. However repairing the generator will cost the city hundreds of dollars..."

Izuku and his mom watching the news about the blackout. Izuku is extremely nervous and hold his tome closely to him. 'So that's where my Thoron to went last night, by hitting the generator. It caused the blackout, It's my fault. I would've listened to Anna's warning.'

"I wandered why a villain attacked the power plant? What do you think, Izuku?" Izuku answered. "Probably to steal money or something" They continued to watch the news. 'Maybe I should have studied the basic first'.

"Not again." Izuku noticed his mom wasn't on the couch with him and heard her voice at the kitchen. "The stove won't light up again" Mrs. Midoriya complaining to her son. "Maybe I can help, mom." Izuku while looking a page in his book. "Let's see... there it is! Flare, a small fire will manifested on one of the caster's fingertip." he shuts his book close and holding in his right arm, by snapping his fingers. "Flare!" A small fire appeared on his fingertip, causing his mom to gasped in surprise. "Izuku, how are you doing that?" Izuku explained his mother, that the book is really a spell book and able to perform healing magic and slightly fire. "That great sweetie. if you excused me, I need to lie down." Inko left after seeing her son performing magic and Izuku left alone in the kitchen. "I guess she probably has more questions about my tome later. Better prepared the ingredients for mom, for dinner tonight.

Elsewhere in the apartment, a faint sound of electricity is heard. One of the last things Izuku's father left behind for his family was a sword, however strangely the blade is shaped as a thunder bolt.

Izuku returned to reality with a worried look on his face. 'Note to self, always listen Anna's warnings.'

"On the scale of 1 to 10. how things turned out in your visions?"

"3. I don't listened to your warning and caused one of the biggest blackouts in the history of Japan. I don't think I want the tome and the seal." Izuku nervously talking while handing over the crystal.

Anna led out a sigh. 'I guess he's not the one that I'm looking for.' "Don't worry about it, there's..." She was cut off, when...

"Arrf! Arrf!" Loud barking is heard from outside of the shop. "Oh! They're back already." Izuku tilted his head in confusion. "Who's they?" The barking becomes louder until something jumped on Izuku, causing him to fall on the ground. "What jumped on me..." He suddenly started get licked, making him laughing. "Hey stop! That tickles!" "Polter! I think he has enough. He heard Anna's voice telling the animal as Polter to stopped licking him. Izuku begins to open his eyes, he couldn't believed what he's seeing. Polter is a white ghost very similar to a dog, lacking ears and wearing a green dog collar. On top of Izuku is a Polterpup calmly sitting on him with its tongue sticking out. "Whoa! a real Polterpup!"

Outside of the store, the sun begin to set. The sign on the building lights up reading: "Anna's Emporium". Near the storefront, is surrounded by a pack of seven of Polterpups wearing blue dog collars appeared.

**Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block. I felt this was rushed.**

**I'm going including a interlude chapter focusing on Anna.**


End file.
